Tales of the Arena
. Negotiations Today is the day for negotiations for the people of the Iconox, but the only problem is which tribe to negotiate with. Right now the people of the Ice tribe are planning to have a Glatorian fight with the Fire tribe, so they go to make negotiations. "Welcome people of the Ice tribe! What are you here for?" "Oh, just wanted to make negotiations for a Glatorian match at Atero today." "So where's your Glatorian?" "Behold Lukar, Prince of the Iconox!" "Behold Vulcan, King of the Vulcanus." The Agori started to argue about that their Glatorian was better than all the others, but while they were arguing the two Glatorians looked into each others eyes. They knew they were enemies from the time they first met. Then they started fighting each other. All the Agorians that were arguing took cover. They were fighting so hard that the Agori did not know how to stop this fight. Then Vulcan pushed down Lukar and began to attempt to kill him. "STOP!! Vulcan, I thought you were trustworthy! I have no choice but to bash you to the Wastelands." Vulcan walked off and vanished into the Wastelands. "Well, this was a pleasant evening!" "You said it!" Two on Two Lukar was talking to his friend, Moko, about a Glatorian match with the Water tribe. "Too bad you can't fight a Glatorian with me?" "Yeah, me too!" "Who says you can't do it?" "What you got to be kidding me? Because that's breaking the rules!" "Well, I've seen other Glatorians doing it!" The two Glatorians looked at each other with a grin. "I going to tell the Water tribe this information. The match will begin in a few minutes." **** The Arena match was about to begin. "Good morning, people of Bara Magna! It's another exciting day for tribe against tribe! Representing the Ice Tribe is Moko and Lukar, the princes of the Iconox! And their challengers Akquius and Waqari. The match will begin in 3...2...1!" The when the match was announced, the Glatorians fought with a quickness approaching the speed of light. They split facing each other, Lukar and Aqukius on the left and Moko and Waqari on the right. Akquius fought Lukar so furiously that he knocked Lukar's weapons out of his hands and knocked him down onto the sandy floor of the Arena. Then Akquius aimed his Thornax Launcher at him. Lukar saw his weapons on the floor and thought to himself, "Have I the time to reach my blades or my launcher?" Akquius had his finger on the trigger. All of a sudden, Lukar grabbed his Thornax Launcher, turned it on Akquius, and blew his opponants Thornax Launcher out of his hand. This was the chance Lukar was hoping for. And upon regaining his stance, he resumed his battle with Akquius. During the fighting, Lukar bumped into Moko. "Wanna switch opponants?" "Sure. Why not? I was beginning to fall asleep anyway!" The two switched opponants. Moko fought Akquius with his razor stars. Akquius begin to enact his popular "finishing move" by throwing Moko to the Arena wall, intending to stab him with his liquid blade attached to his arm. However, instead of Moko being stabbed, he dodged quickly and Akquius's blade found a wall instead of its intended victim. But with such force behind his blade, Akquius realized too late that his thrust had missed it's mark. With his all out momentum still carring him, his head smashed against the wall with a resounding "thud" leaving him unconscious on the dusty and sandy floor. Lukar won victory over Waqari by overpowering him with his blades. "The winners are...Lukar and Moko of the Ice Tribe!" The crowd cheered showing their acceptance of the outcome. "We make a good team, you and me." "Yeah, but we should be doing this more often." Characters Negotiations *Villagers of the Ice Tribe *Villagers of the Fire Tribe *Vulcan (Tales of the Arena) *Lukar 'Two on Two ' *Lukar *Moko *Akquius *Waqari *the crowd *an Agori *the Announcer Category:Stories Category:User:Collector1